reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eds Adventures of The Princess and the Frog
''The Eds Adventures of The Princess and the Frog ''is the 28th film in The Eds Adventures series. It follows around The Eds, Timon & Pumbba, Stitch, Hogarth Hughes, Fifi and the others beginning their adventure in New Orleans with Tiana, Naveen, Ray and Louis. Plot In 1912 New Orleans, a woman is reading a story to her daughter, Tiana, and her daughter's best friend, Charlotte La Bouff, about the Frog Prince. Charlotte finds the story romantic, while Tiana proclaims she would never kiss a frog. The years pass, and in 1926 Tiana has become a beautiful young woman who is working two jobs with The Eds, Timon & Pumbaa, Stitch, Hogarth Hughes and Fifi working with her so they can save enough money to start their own restaurant, fulfilling Tiana's late father's dream. Elsewhere, Prince Naveen and his allies Kuzco, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Pinocchio, Basil of Baker Street, Aladdin, Baloo, Flounder, Sebastian, Goofy and Max Goof of Maldonia arrive in New Orleans determined to better their financial sucess. After being cut off by Naveen's parents, they are forced to marry rich southern belles. It soon becomes obvious that Tiana's best friend and the rich sugar baron's daughter, Charlotte La Bouff, is the perfect candidate. Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff (John Goodman) is hosting a masquerade ball in Naveen's honor. Charlotte hires Tiana, Eds, Timon & Pumbaa, Stitch and Hogarth to make beignets for the ball, giving them just the right amount of cash needed to buy an old sugar mill that they want to convert into their restaurant. Meanwhile, Naveen, Kuzco, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Pinocchio, Basil, Aladdin, Baloo, Flounder, Sebastian, Goofy, Max Goof and their valet Lawrence run into the shady Dr. Facilier, a voodoo doctor. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces them he can make their dreams come true. However neither man and woman get what they're expecting: Naveen turns into a frog, Pinocchio becomes a rusted puppet, Basil becomes a toy, Aladdin becomes vestless (still wearing pants), Baloo becomes a skeleton while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that will make him look like Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy La Bouff and claim his fortune. At the ball, Charlotte flirts with "Naveen" as Tiana ("Tia" as Hogarth calls her), The Eds, Timon & Pumbaa, Fifi, Stitch and Hogarth learn they may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Adding insult to injury, their costumes are accidentally ruined. Charlotte gives Tiana a princess costume and a tiara, The Eds and Stitch knight costumes with swords, Hogarth a wizard costume, Timon a adventurer costume (which looks like Indiana Jones) and Pumbaa a gladiator costume so they can rejoin the ball. After Charlotte returns to the party, Tiana, Hogarth, Stitch, The Eds and Timon & Pumbaa make a wish on the Evening Star, only to find a frog, a llama, two Goofs, a candle, a teapot, a teacup, a clock, a rusted puppet, a vestless peasant, a toy mouse and a bear skeleton sitting right next to them. These guys are Naveen, Kuzco, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Pinocchio, Basil, Aladdin, Baloo, Flounder, Sebastian, Goofy and Max Goof, who ask Tiana (believing that she is a real princess) to kiss Naveen and break Facilier's curse. Tiana, Hogarth, The Eds, Stitch and Fifi agree, in exchange for the money needed to outbid the other buyer. However, instead of Naveen and the others turning to normal, Tiana is turned into a frog while The Eds, Timon & Pumbaa, Fifi, Stitch and Hogarth stay normal. They narrowly escape to a bayou, where they encounter Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, Ray, a Cajun firefly who longs for a sparkling light he calls Evangeline, Mike and Sulley, Jiminy Cricket, Quasimodo, Simba, Mowgli, Tigger and Jasmine. They offer to lead them to the good voodoo priestess Mama Odie, who can undo the curse. Along the way, Tiana, Naveen, Hogarth, Stitch, Lumiere, Fifi, Aladdin, The Eds and Jasmine begin to develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier makes a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for finding Naveen and his allies. Mama Odie tells the frogs, Naveen's allies and the bayou inhabitants that Naveen must kiss a princess in order for them to become their normal selves. Tiana and her friends with some of Naveen's allies and the bayou inhabitants return to New Orleans to find Charlotte, the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade. Naveen, Aladdin and Lumiere tell Ray they love Tiana, Jasmine and Fifi and they're willing to give up their dreams for them, but before they can tell them directly, they and the others of Naveen's allies are taken by the demons and brought back to Facilier. After Ray tells Tiana, Jasmine and Fifi that Naveen, Aladdin and Lumiere truly love them, they go to the Mardi Gras parade only to find "Naveen" marrying Charlotte. Tiana, Jasmine and Fifi escape to a graveyard to be alone, while Ray, Louis, Mike, Sulley, Hogarth, Jiminy, Quasimodo, Simba, Mowgli, The Eds, Stitch, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Kuzco, Timon & Pumbaa, Pinocchio, Basil, Aladdin, Baloo, Flounder, Sebastian, Max Goof and Goofy are able to rescue the real Naveen and steal the charm. Ray finds Tiana, Jasmine, Fifi, Simba, The Eds, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Kuzco, Timon and Pumbaa, Aladdin, Quasimodo and Hogarth and gives them the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so they can escape, but Dr. Facilier mortally wounds him. Facilier confronts Tiana and the others who are with her and offers to make her and her friends' restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing they would rather be with Naveen, Aladdin, Lumiere and the others they refuse and snatch the charm from Facilier and destroy it. The angered spirits claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and drag him into their world forever. However, during Facilier's death, two of Facilier's friends on the other side, a shadow called Carl and a voodoo doll named Buddy race over to Tiana and her friends' side before they're dragged into the demons' world forever. Naveen and his friends are explaining the situation to a bewildered Charlotte when Tiana and the others find them all together. Tiana, Jasmine and Fifi reveal that they love Naveen, Aladdin and Lumiere and would spend the rest of their days as a frog, a bayou inhabitant and a featherduster to be with them. Moved by this, Charlotte says she will kiss Naveen anyway so he, Tiana and their friends can be together. Unfortunately, Mardi Gras ends and the clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him. Louis then meets up with the frogs and their friends, holding a dying Ray in his hands. Despite what happened, Ray shows happiness for the thirty-seven before he dies. A funeral is held for Ray, after which another star shines brightly next to "Evangeline." Contented to live together as frogs, bayou inhabitants and enchanted castle objects, Tiana, Naveen, Aladdin, Jasmine, Lumiere and Fifi are wed by Mama Odie. As they kiss, Tiana and Naveen are turned into humans while Aladdin, Jasmine, Lumiere and Fifi stay normal. Because through their marriage, Tiana, Jasmine and Fifi are now princesses. The thirty-seven return to New Orleans where everyone celebrates the wedding and Tiana, Naveen, The Eds, Hogarth, Stitch, Fifi, Aladdin, Jasmine, Kuzco, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Mike and Sulley, Jiminy, Timon & Pumbaa, Tigger, Quasimodo, Buddy, Carl, Simba, Mowgli, Basil, Baloo, Flounder, Sebastian, Max Goof and Goofy finally buy the restaurant. "Tiana's Palace" holds a gala opening, underneath the two shining Evening Stars. Characters Protagonists: *The Eds *Tiana *Naveen *Louis *Ray *Timon & Pumbaa *Hogarth *Stitch *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Chip *Mrs. Potts *Aladdin *Jasmine *Kuzco *Mike *Sulley *Jiminy *Quasimodo *Carl the Shadow *Buddy the Voodoo Doll *Simba *Mowgli *Basil *Baloo *Flounder *Sebastian *Tigger *Max Goof *Goofy Antagonists: *Dr. Facilier *Friends on the Other Side *Buddy (once) *Carl (once) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Gaston 29th film The director, Twitch Graves, confirmed there will be one last film. It involves about The Eds, their adventure crew and Aurico the Chameleon going on the final and greatest adventure, helping a pirate captain called Brickbeard have his soul rest in peace, but a few dangers stand in their way: Captain Skeletorio, Captain Brickbeard's once good now evil skeleton friend, Governor Fredrickson's son, the son of a now deceased evil governor and the Kraken, a monstrous squid who's target is now The Eds and Captain Brickbeard. They're ready to have the time of their lives, says Twitch, before they have to break up and return to their original worlds. Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)